Marked Outtakes
by Whitlock-Masen
Summary: These are outtakes that accompany our story "Marked". They may be of any length, set at any time, and are not necessarily in order. See A/Ns for time references.  AH Slash ExJ
1. FGB for BeCullen  Jasper's Fantasy

_**A/N:**__ These drabbles are from our story __**Marked**__ and were written based on word and picture prompts provided by __**BeCullen**__, who made a generous donation during __**Fandom Gives Back**__ for them. We hope you all like them!_

_For a point of reference, these drabbles are a missing moment from the Markedboys. They take place around chapters 12 and 13 - the weekend of the boys' first time. This is a bit more of Jasper's fantasy being realized ;)_

_We **are** working on the next **Marked** chapter. We are hard at work, and we promise it will be up just as soon as it's ready. Thank you so much for your patience. Also, those of you who bought things at **Fandom Gives Back** or were part of **Team Whitlock-Masen** - thank you SO much, and your stories are on the way as well!_

_Also, the picture for the final drabble may be seen at our blog - _http:/whitlock-masen(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/08/marked-drabbles-for-becullen-fgb(dot)html

**

* * *

**

**Fire / EPOV**

My body's on fire as Jasper pounds into me, making his fantasy a reality.

"Please, baby..."

Straightening my arms, I thrust my hips back against him, begging him - faster, harder, more.

He obliges, a groaned, "Fuck..." spilling from his lips as he grabs my shoulders.

I whimper; the feeling of Jasper's hands alternately clamping down for leverage and caressing my back sets my nerves even further on end.

When he slows his pace, I'm pleading - I'm so close, so close.

He pauses.

Turning my head in confusion, I see him biting his lip, blue eyes dancing with lust and mischief.

**Air / JPOV**

It's killing me to stay still, but Edward's wanton sounds, the way he looks at me with desire tinged with desperation - it's too intoxicating not to prolong this feeling. At least for a moment.

He'll get what he wants.

What we both want.

_Need_.

Grabbing his hips firmly, I push and pull as hard as I can, surprising him.

His head falls back. A strangled cry forces his lungs to empty.

"Fuck!" He moans. "Again!"

I feel powerful and powerless at the same time. I can't help but comply.

Can no more deny him than I can myself.

**Earth / EPOV**

My hand speeding along my shaft, a few more thrusts from Jasper are all it takes before I'm falling headfirst into ecstasy.

Jasper follows soon behind, his body slumping against mine as his arms come around my waist.

His forehead's pressed between my shoulder blades, puffs of breath cooling my sweaty, overheated skin.

Once we both have our breathing somewhat under control, he presses his lips to my tattoo.

He pulls out slowly; the loss of contact brings me back to earth.

He turns me, pulls me to him with a smile.

"Thank you," he murmurs, kissing me.

Grounding me.

**Water / JPOV**

The water sprays off Edward's body as I kneel behind him. It's my turn to take care of him, like he did me this morning.

It feels almost ritualistic.

When I'm finished washing him, I grasp his hips, placing a tender kiss on his lower back before standing up.

He turns, wrapping his arms around me.

Our lips meet, and for a while I'm lost.

I pull away reluctantly. We dry off, stealing glances.

He reaches for his pants. I stop him, shaking my head with a grin.

I murmur against his lips, "Go to bed. I'll be right back."

**picture / EPOV**

My eyes are closed when Jasper returns. When I feel the bed dip, I open them, smiling.

They widen as he's a lot closer than expected, holding a strawberry to my lips.

Taking a bite, I hum.

His lips find mine; his taste mingles with that of the fruit.

I sit up against the headboard and pat my legs.

"Lie down, baby."

He teases, "Shouldn't I be feeding you, Princess?"

I grin. "Perhaps. But I want to. And what Princess wants, Princess gets."

He laughs; I wink.

Once he's settled, I hold a berry just out of reach.

"Thank you..."


	2. FGB for LAliCat New Piercings

_**A/N:**__ These drabbles were written for the wonderful __**LAliCat**__ in return for her generous contribution during the __**Fandom Gives Back**__. She wanted a __**Marked**__ AU/futureshot featuring Jasper with his own tongue ring. Well, when the boys started talking, it turned out that wasn't the only thing pierced... we hope you enjoy the result!_

_We aren't saying if this is an AU or a glimpse into the future - we wouldn't want to give everything away ;)_

_Thank you so much, __**LAliCat**__ - we really hope you like what the boys had to say!_

**

* * *

**

**-=New=-**

I dry myself carefully, exhaling in relief when it no longer makes me cringe. Glancing down, I smile at the metal ball sticking out of the head of my cock.

I'd always sworn I'd never do it, but I finally did… and I'm happy about it.

When Jasper decided on the spur of the moment to pierce his tongue – for _me – _a plan began forming in my mind. As soon as he left for this three-week business trip, I put it in motion.

The Prince Albert piercing is a surprise – one I'm damn well ready to put to good use.

**-=Excite=-**

The long drive home is torture. Jasper's hand hasn't strayed far from me since the moment we saw each other at the airport. Now, his fingers trail up my thigh, his little finger grazing my crotch, and I groan in anticipation.

Little does he know the real reason.

I missed our naughty webcam sessions during this trip, but thankfully I didn't have to manufacture excuses since Mike shared his hotel room.

But that means it's been three weeks since I saw all of him. Three long, lonely, frustrating weeks.

"Me, too," he murmurs, leaving me wondering what I said aloud.

**-=Plea=-**

In the bedroom, Jasper blinks in surprise when he pushes my jeans off and meets boxers. He raises an eyebrow questioningly, but I just give an impish grin, kissing him hard. I moan loudly, sucking on his tongue as his metal rod clicks against mine.

I can't wait to feel that for the first time.

I'm _dying_ to see his reaction to my surprise.

"Edward?" he asks, pulling away.

"God, please, Jazz… just look, baby…"

He grins at my pleading tone, the first hint of curiosity appearing in his eyes.

"Holy _fuck_," he breathes as cool air bathes my skin.

**-=Touch=-**

"Is it… can I… _jesus_, Edward…"

His rambling makes me smile, but the sight of him dropping to his knees is nearly more than I can take. He reaches out but stops suddenly, his hand hovering so close I can feel heat as he lifts his eyes.

"Fuck yes," I breathlessly answer the unspoken question. "Please, Jazz…"

I just have time to see his wicked grin as he takes me in hand before he ducks his head, licking my tip.

My hips jerk and my knees tremble at the heightened sensations.

"God damn," he whispers hoarsely.

I can only moan.

**-=Blaze=-**

"Need you, baby," Jasper murmurs as he stands, stroking my cock as his mouth finds mine.

I don't answer in words, guiding him to the bed. Jasper chuckles as he stretches the condom to fit over my piercing, but it's a sound of disbelief and desire. He bites my lip, whispering, "Let me feel you," as he pulls me on top of him.

Pressing into him is a feeling like no other. His needy whimper tells me he feels it, too.

Every inch of my body seems ablaze, and I marvel at how we are not consumed by the flames.


End file.
